1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supplying circuit and a soft-start circuit of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply devices play an essential role in modern information technology. Among all the power supply devices, DC-DC switching regulators are very popular and are widely used for providing regulated DC power sources to electronic components.
However, during an activation period, a large inrush current may occur to increase the voltage at some nodes in the DC-DC switching regulators and thus damage devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power supplying circuit and a soft-start circuit of the same to address the issues mentioned above.